Snowed In Creeped Out
by FrustratedOtaku
Summary: Maka wasn't a meteorologist. How was she supposed to know they'd get snowed in? While on a mission the Soul Eater gang gets stuck in an old cabin up in the woods. But there is more to this cabin than meets the eye. Lots of Kid x Liz and some small Soul x Maka. Might throw in some Black*Star x Tsubaki later.


"Let's Go! Soul Resonance!" Maka and Soul screamed as Soul began to turn into Witch Hunter. When the blade finally formed Maka jumped up into the air and sliced through the kishin egg they were fighting. The kishin egg in particular was a snow witch. She froze her victims and made them become her personal slaves. She was a hard enemy to beat which was probably why Lord Death sent not only Maka and Soul. But the rest of the gang as well. When the witch was defeated it began to snow even harder. It was almost like her death caused it.

"Guys at this rate we'll be returning to the academy with frostbite." Kid said slightly annoyed about this current happenings. As the snow came down it got harder and harder to see.

"As much as I hate to admit it a big star like me can't handle anymore of this." Black*Star exclaimed while he tried to shift his jacket in order to get warmer.

"I agree we need to get out of this storm but where would we go?" Maka yelled over the noise of the wind. It was getting stronger and stronger. "We're in the middle of the Allegheny Mountains!"

"Maybe we could find a cabin or something?" Tsubaki interjected trying to remain positive about the situation.

"What are the chances of us finding one, though?" Liz said.

"Hey Lookie Kiddo! I think I see something over there." Patty interrupted as she pointed towards a wooden sign barely visible due to the increasing wind. "It kinda looks like a sign."

"I see something too!" Black*Star shouted. He then made his way towards it. "Patty's right. It is a sign!"

"Hey Black*Star! Can you read what it says?" Soul shouted.

"Yeah! It says, 'Lakewood Cabin'."

"Did ya' hear that guys?" Patty said excitedly. "A cabin!"

"Let's go! Finally someplace warm." Liz joined in on her sister's excitement . She began to walk over to Black*Star but was stopped when she felt something tug at her arm.

"Hold on this might be a trap." Kid commented worriedly.

"Well, what else have we got?" Maka shrugged as she made her way towards Black*Star; Tsubaki followed behind her. "Besides I don't sense anything dangerous with my soul perception."

"Come on Kid. Maka's right." Liz said trying her best to convince her partner. "What else have we got?"

"Fine. We're going." Kid sighed in defeat has he marched through the snow with Liz. Once they caught up he laid his eyes on a small, average sized, wooden cabin. Patty and Black*Star were already inside.

"Hey guys!" Black*Star shouted to his friends who were still outside. His call captured their attention.

"What is it Black*Star?" Tsubaki called back. Knowing he had his friends' attention he spoke up again.

"There's a fireplace in here."

"With some wood!" Patty called out excitedly. Upon hearing this the rest of the gang ventured into the cabin. Inside lay two small love-seats made out of an old, brown fabric. They were positioned around the fireplace, leaving room for a small coffee table in the middle. Over to left was a small kitchenette complete with a table that seated three. Off that were stairs that lead to the second level. After everyone stepped into the cabin, Kid being the last one, closed the door behind him.

"Black*Star can you get a fire going." Liz asked even though it was more like a command. "I'm freezing."

"Sure. I'm just as cold as you." And with that Black*Star added some logs to the barren hearth of the fireplace. Then he grabbed a box of matches that laid conveniently on the mantle and lit one that he had grabbed out of the box and threw it into the pile of logs. Instantly it lit up spreading not only light but much needed warmth throughout the room.

Soul and Maka took up the space in one. Now an awkward decision was left to be made between three people. Black*Star had run off to explore upstairs and of course his partner followed him. With an unexpected push Kid and Liz found themselves on the couch. They then moved so they were in a more comfortable position.

"You two sit. I'm gonna go explore upstairs." Patty said as she began to turn away but instead of going up the stairs she headed towards Kid. He looked at her with a confused look on his face. He thought she was going upstairs. Patty the bent down and whispered in his ear,

"Ya' know. This is the perfect time to give sis a cuddle." She nudged him with her elbow while giving a smirk.

"What?" Kid asked his partner. He had a deep blush on his face that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the people in the room.

"Nothing~!" Patty laughed as she ran up the stairs.

"Sometimes I wonder about your sister."

"Yeah, me too." Liz sighed. "What did she say to you anyway?"

"Um. Nothing." Kid said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Come on Kid. Don't lie to me."

"Yeah man." Soul spoke up. "Lying ain't cool."

"Just tell us already." Maka yelled getting her book ready. She wanted to read in silence for once.

"Did you say you were cold?" Kid laughed trying to dismiss the feeling of having everyone's eyes on him. Before Liz could answer he spoke again. "I think you did. Let me go find a blanket for you." And with that Kid left them in search to go find a blanket for his partner.

"Well that was odd." Soul stated bluntly.

"Agreed." Maka joined in as she put down her book on the coffee table. She decided to stop reading and just enjoy the fire. Liz cupped her hands together before she mindlessly said aloud,

"Why do I have the feeling he's not coming back." Soul and Maka laughed and Liz soon joined in. Their laughter was soon interrupted by a scream. It came from upstairs. Hearing it the three of them made their way towards it.

"Please not let it be ghosts. Please not let it be ghosts." Liz muttered to herself the whole time they went up the stairs. When they located the room in which the screaming had come from they found Kid, Patty, and Black*Star huddled together by the doorway. Their mouths hung in shock.

Maka silently shoved them aside to see what they were looking at. On the ground was Tsubaki, her hands rested lightly on her neck. Right were it had touched her. Finally Soul broke the silence by saying,

"What happened?"

"Tsubaki." Black*Star said in a worried tone that surprised everyone. "Is something wrong?"

"Please not let it be ghosts. Please not let it be ghosts." Liz continued to whisper to herself.

"I felt something touch my neck." Tsubaki stated still frightened by the experience. "I'm not sure what it was though."

"Well I don't think none of us did it." Kid spoke up stepping into the room and helping Tsubaki to her feet. He was a gentleman after all.

"Thanks Kid."

"It also doesn't look like someone broke in either." Maka stated. None of the windows were broken and besides, if someone had broken in she would at least be able to sense their soul.

"Then what do you suppose it is?" Black*Star asked sharply. Someone had hurt his partner and he needed to know who to punch into next Tuesday.

"It was a ghost." Liz said in a terrified whisper.

"Oh come on Liz." Kid sighed. "I already told you there's no such thing as ghosts."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you got swallowed up by that Flying Dutchman's ship instead of me."

"Let's just go downstairs guys." Soul suggested trying to stop a fight that was about to start.

"Good idea." Maka agreed as she headed down the stairs. She was followed by everyone else. When they made it to the lower level they were all stopped abruptly.

"Maka."

"Yeah, Soul."

"Is it just me or are all the windows-"

"Covered in-" Black*Star and Tsubaki said at the same time, gawking at the sight.

"Snow." Kid and Liz said together.

"Ha! Looks like we're all stuck her for a while." Patty giggled as she pointed to the windows. "That's plenty of time to get Kid and sissy together." She thought mischievously.

"Looks like Patty's right." Maka sighed not happy about the words that were about to come out of her mouth. "We are gonna be stuck here for a while."

"What about the sleeping arrangements?" Soul asked concerned about where they were all going to sleep that night,

"Yeah." Black*Star joined in. "There's only three rooms."

"I call sleeping with Tsubaki!" Patty shouted. This was all apart of her plan.

"Hey! I wanna sleep with her too." Black*Star pouted. "Someone's gotta protect her and only a star like me is worthy of the job."

"Fine." Patty was the one to pout now. She wasn't expecting Black*Star to get all sweet on her. She slowly made her way towards Maka and whispered something in her ear.

"Okay." Maka whispered back with a soft smile on her face. "I wanna sleep with Soul." It wasn't that weird for them to sleep together anyway. Soul was Maka's boyfriend.

"Sounds good to me." Soul smirked as he put an arm around her. Maka blushed at this action and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Let's head upstairs." With that Soul and Maka went up the stairs and into the room they had picked out. Tsubaki and Black*Star followed them.

This left Kid, Liz, and Patty the only ones on the second floor. There was a moment of silence before Kid spoke up.

"I'll take the couch."

"No." Patty said bluntly.

"No?" Kid asked confused. "Are you suggesting I sleep with Liz?" The last bit of what he said caused Liz to blush.

"No. I'll take the couch." Patty said as she pushed her sister and her miester up the stairs and into the last room available. "You sleep with Sis."

"But Patty." Liz joined in on the resistance. The thought of sleeping in the same bed as Kid only made the blush on her face deepen in color.

"No buts!" Patty yelled as she slammed the door. Her steps, loud, as she went down the stairs. Or so the pair thought.

"So..."

"So..."

"I imagine you're tired Liz." Kid said in an awkward tone. "You can take the bed. I'll be fine with the floor."

"No. I could never ask you to sleep on the floor. You take the bed."

"No, You can have the bed. A beautiful woman like yourself does not belong on the floor."

"You...You think I'm beautiful?" Liz asked stunned. Kid had never once complimented her that way before.

"Yes. Wait no. Wait yes-"

"Ugh!" Patty yelled as she opened the door tired of nothing happening. "You." She pointed to Kid with an angry expression on her face. Kid looked at her confused.

"But Patty I thought you went-"

"Get in that bed." Hearing her angry tone Kid quickly took his shoes off and rushed in the bed. He hadn't gone under the covers yet. "And You." Patty yelled at her sister next giving her the same expression as she did Kid. Nothing needed to be said next. Liz took off her shoes and hooped in the bed.

"Now that's better~!" Patty giggled as she left the room but before she could close the door she popped her head back into the room and said, "You two better not move." Kid and Liz just slowly nodded their heads. "Great." And with that Patty left them alone. For real this time.


End file.
